Tout était si paisible
by Alice M Lee
Summary: Tout était si paisible ce jour-là dans ce décor enchanteur. Mais qui aurait pu croire qu'une scène d'une telle importance était en train de se dérouler ?


_**Bonjour, bonjour ! ^^**_

_**Après une longue période d'absence, je reviens pour poster un nouvel os mais cette fois-ci sur l'univers de Star Wars. Comme d'habitude, l'univers ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas de sous sur cette œuvre, je l'écris pour mon bon plaisir !**_

_**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis dans un an pour le prochain os ! *sbaff* Et merci d'avance si vous avez la gentillesse de poster une reviews !^^**_

* * *

Tout était si paisible ce jour-là. Le soleil était sur le point de faire place à la lune. Le crépuscule s'étendait à perte de vue sur le lac paisible dont la surface cristalline semblait figée. Pas un souffle de vent ne déridait la surface. Les montagnes dans le lointain horizon se dressaient tel un rempart contre toute hostilité qui aurait pu troubler la quiétude du lieu.

Une légère brise agita l'espace d'un instant l'herbe avoisinant le lac. Dans une demeure non loin, cette légère brise fut à peine perçue par ses habitants. L'instant qu'ils vivaient était trop important pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose.

* * *

Bien loin de ce lieu, un conseil d'hommes sages se réunissait afin de préparer l'avenir sombre qui se profilait. Stoïque d'apparence, ils avaient néanmoins le cœur lourd à l'idée de s'engager dans un conflit débutant et s'annonçant déjà meurtrier. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? Non, car leur adage plusieurs fois millénaires leur imposait de se dresser entre deux belligérants afin de trouver une solution pacifiste aux conflits. De plus, qui protégerait, si ce n'est eux, les populations innocentes de cette horrible guerre dont elle ne voulait pas ?

_Ils n'avaient donc que d'autres choix de prier pour ce conflit ne s'éternise pas tout en se préparant à affronter l'enfer de cette guerre qui allait arracher tant de personnes aimées_.

* * *

Dans un bureau, un homme souriait. Son esprit retords avait réussi à faire entrer en guerre ses deux ennemis sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'aperçoivent de ses machinations. Son sourire suffisant s'élargit davantage en pensant que son fidèle lieutenant allait le servir avec toute la dévotion qui se devait jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau lieutenant prometteur le rejoigne.

Dans ce lointain futur, il n'aurait plus à se cacher. _Dans ce lointain futur, il aurait sa vengeance._

* * *

Mais pour l'instant, les habitants de cette villa près du lac étaient oublieux de tout. Oublieux de cette longue guerre meurtrière qui s'avançait. Ignorants de cette revanche qui se tramait dans l'ombre. Oublieux de leurs rôles déterminants respectifs dans le conflit à venir. Non, seul leur importait l'instant présent. Certes, les valeurs auxquelles ils adhéraient chacun ne pouvaient tolérer une telle chose. Mais qui serait assez fou pour renier des sentiments éprouvés dans une solitude insoutenable depuis de longues années ? Ils avaient essayés en vain de le nier au nom de la raison. Néanmoins, leur amour n'avait cessé de s'exacerber et n'avait eu d'autres choix que de céder. Qu'importe s'ils devaient désormais se cacher de tous pour pouvoir vivre leur amour en paix, ils ne pouvaient plus vivre sans la présence rassurante de l'autre être.

Alors, sur la terrasse surplombant le lac, ils avaient décidés d'unir leurs destinées malgré le sombre avenir qui s'annonçait. Cet engagement secret sonnait comme une déclaration face aux atrocités à venir. Malgré l'horreur des batailles prochaines, un futur commun les attendait au bout du chemin.

En cet instant, il n'était pas un jedi et elle n'était pas une sénatrice. Elle n'était pas l'écho de ces millions d'électeurs qui avaient placé leurs espérances en elle afin de sauver une république corrompue. Il n'était pas le padawan si réceptif à la Force qui allait bientôt devenir chevalier, ni celui destiné à rétablir l'équilibre dans la Force.

Il était juste Anakin.

Elle était juste Padmé.

Ils étaient seulement des personnes qui venaient de se marier ensemble contre la volonté de leur entourage.

_Mais leur mariage venait de faire basculer le destin de la galaxie pour le meilleur et le pire._


End file.
